


A Night to Forget

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Series: We Forgot Peter [47]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, BAMF Tony Stark, Brave Peter Parker, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Getting Together, Hugs, Ironman 2, Kid Peter Parker, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Ned Leeds, Precious Peter Parker, Smart Peter Parker, Stark Expo, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: “Tony Stark,” Mrs. Leeds spluttered on the other end.“Yes, I got your number from Peter Parker’s arm,” Tony said, grinning at Peter. “He said he came with you to the expo.”“Peter –“ Mrs. Leeds gasp and then Tony heard her frantic and hysterical yelling away from the phone. “RICK! WE FORGOT PETER AT THE EXPO! WE LEFT HIM THERE! TURN THE CAR AROUND!”Or Peter is forgotten at the Stark Expo
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: We Forgot Peter [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891810
Comments: 128
Kudos: 1507
Collections: Peters_many_unfortunate_fieldtrips, Very good Fanfiction





	A Night to Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All! 
> 
> Thanks so much for all the love! I'm so glad you are all enjoying this series still! I am having fun writing it! Prompts are still open so please leave any in the comments. Thank you for those still waiting for me to get to your prompt! I have so many to get through but I will get to them all eventually! 
> 
> This prompt is from SilverDraconyx on Ao3 -kid Peter getting left behind at the Stark expo 2010 (as we all know he’s that kid with the Ironman mask). He went with Ned and Ned’s parents and they were so relieved that Ned was okay, they forgot about Peter.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and apologies for any mistakes!

Peter was jostled as he was buffeted in every direction. People were running and screaming in every direction and fear was coursing through his body. Peter was too short, lost in a sea of legs as everyone scattered. He had lost sight of his best friend Ned in the chaos and no matter how hard he cried out for Ned, he couldn’t see him.

Peter’s first Stark Expo was not going the way he had expected it too.

Peter had been invited to the Stark Expo by his best friend Ned and after much pleading and begging to his Aunt May and Uncle Ben, they had allowed him to go. They had given him some money to buy some merchandise which Peter had taken very seriously in his selection. After much browsing and deliberation, he had chosen a realistic looking mask and matching gloves that had glowing repulsors. Peter had put them on immediately and hadn’t taken them off.

They had gone to watch the opening ceremony and both Peter and Ned had practically been vibrating with excitement as they waited for Mr. Stark to make his appearance. They hadn’t been able to get in so they watched on the large TV screens outside the building. When he did, Peter had cheered as loudly as he could. His throat hurt from how loud he cheered and his palms ached from how hard he had clapped but it was all worth it. This was the greatest night of his life!

But then the screams had started and robots had started attacking and Peter had gotten separated from the Leeds. Peter stayed perfectly still as people ran around him. He tried to get his legs to move but he couldn’t. He couldn’t be scared. Tony Stark, _Ironman,_ wouldn’t be scared. He could do this.

Ironman was Peter’s favourite super hero and the bravest man he knew. After his Uncle Ben of course. Peter was a huge fan of the superhero but also a big fan of Mr. Stark. Peter had so many science questions for the man that he had written them down before he had left, just in case Mr. Stark had a spare minuet to answer them. His Aunt had said that tonight was a big night for Mr. Stark so he may not have the time to talk with Peter but had suggested that they could write the questions to Mr. Stark and mail them in.

Suddenly the buffeting stopped and Peter found himself in a square, practically alone. He looked up, jaw dropping behind his mask as he stared up at a large robot. It was coming towards him, the ground shaking under its heavy footsteps and it was looking right at Peter. 

_What would Ironman do_? Peter thought.

Tony Stark would not be afraid of a robot. Squaring his shoulders, Peter stared at the robot. Slowly, he raised his arm in the Ironman’s signature pose.

The Robot focused on Peter and stepped closer. Peter raised his hand, trying to keep it from shaking, ready to fire. A gun appeared on the robots’ shoulder and Peter’s breath caught. 

Something bright hit the robot, sparks flying and the robot went down. Peter jumped and looked up to see Ironman himself right before him.

“Nice work kid,” came the slightly disembodied voice of Tony Stark before he was blasting off into the air once more.

Beneath the mask, Peter grinned and stared at the retreating figure of Ironman. Now that the robot was taken care of, he had Ned to find.

* * *

As much as Tony would like to continue kissing Pepper Potts, he did just wreck a large portion of real-estate. Tony had managed to peal the ruined suit from his body and stored it securely in a place that wouldn’t get him into trouble. Pepper had gone to talk to the authorities and begin the massive task of smoothing this whole fiasco over. 

Tony swept through the expo. What had been streaming with people was now a ghost town. Glass, litter and trails of destruction covered the area and it made Tony’s hands clench with anger. All of this could have been avoided. He prayed that there were no deaths and that all injuries were treatable. He would have to make sure to go visit and apologize to anyone who was injured and cover any medical bills.

Something caught Tony’s eyes and he paused in his steps. Over to the side, poking at the now destroyed robot was the same kid Tony had saved earlier judging by the helmet. Tony first felt relief to see that the kid was okay but then confusion followed as he wondered why the kid was still here. The kid was gently poking the robot with his extended foot and before pulling it back quickly. Then he begun to write something down on a piece of paper, crouching down to use his thigh as a table.

Tony strode over, glancing around to make sure there was truly no one around.

“Hey Ironman,” Tony greeted.

The kid looked up, jumping to his feet. “Mr Stark!”

“Nice work kid,” Tony repeated his words from earlier. “You looking to be the next Ironman?”

The kid shook his head. “M’ too little to be a superhero.”

Tony grinned. “Best to give it a few more years.”

“Did you get all the bad guys, Mr. Stark?” the kid asked, sounding hopeful.

“Sure did,” Tony said and was relieved that the words were true. “Thanks for the help, kid. You were really brave. Hey, think you can take the mask off so I can get a look at the future Ironman?”

The kid hurried to take off the mask. He wiped his face with his sleeve before looking up at Tony with big, wide eyes. He had brown curly hair that was sticking in all directions and a sheen of sweat marking where the mask had been sitting. He was looking at Tony with awe he didn’t think he deserved, mouth slightly open.

He was a cute kid and even cuter when he managed a shy smile.

“There we go,” Tony cheered. “You got a name to go with that face?”

“My name is Peter Parker, sir,” Peter said.

“Well Peter, from one Ironman to another, you can call me Tony,” Tony winked. He crouched down in front of Peter, wincing as his body protested at the movement.

“Okay Mr. Stark,” Peter beamed a toothy smile at him.

“So, what are you doing with the robot?” Tony asked.

“I wanted to see how it worked,” Peter said shyly. “I’m sorry I touched it. But I was curious to know what kind of material it was! Ned and I are trying to build our own robot!”

“Oh yeah?” Tony smirked unable to stop thinking how adorable Peter was. “What do you think of this one?”

“This one was mean,” Peter pouted. “Our robot is going to be really nice. And colourful. Not this boring grey colour. Maybe red like your suit! But Ned and I don’t have any alloy material to make it with so we are using scrap metal that my Uncle Ben brought home.” Peter looked to Tony, face stricken. “I wasn’t going to take this one, Mr. Stark. Promise! I was just writing some notes.”

Tony blinked as a piece of paper was thrusted at Tony and he took it. He skimmed over it and realised that the notes that Peter was jotting down were far more advanced then he was expecting. There was also a list of questions on the page, all science questions that seemed above the level of a ten-year-old.

“These are some detailed notes, Peter,” Tony smiled. “You like science?”

“Yes!” Peter jumped with excitement. “It’s my favourite subject at school!”

“What are these questions?” Tony asked, showing Peter the paper again.

“Oh,” Peter turned shy again. “These are questions I had for you. My Aunt said that you might be too busy to answer them because this was a, a, ummmm, a big night! And that I could mail them in instead but I brought them with me just in case I saw you.”

“Is that who you came with? Your Aunt and Uncle?” Tony asked, needing to know where Peter’s guardians were. A sweet kid like Peter should not have been left unattended for so long.

“I came with Ned and his parents. They invited me,” Peter said. “I lost them though when the robots started attacking. My Uncle Ben told me that if I ever got lost I shouldn’t wonder because it would be harder to find me so I stayed where I was.”

“Good thinking,” Tony said. “How about I help you find your friend?”

“Really?” Peter gasped. “You’re not too busy?”

Tony was but he shook his head. “Nah. Maybe you could ask me your questions as we find them?”

“Okay,” Peter grinned and then suddenly he was wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck.

Tony wasn’t clueless and got the hint that Peter wanted to be picked up. Hefting the kid into his arms, Tony stood up and balanced Peter on his hip. The kid was light, Ironman mask still clutched in his fingers and his head coming to rest against Tony’s temple.

“Let’s start with the medical tent,” Tony said and started walking.

Peter asked his questions and Tony was surprised at how well Peter could keep up. Peter, he was learning, was one smart kid and was a huge fan. He complimented Tony’s work and in a quiet voice said he was really happy that he had managed to find his way home from the cave he had been trapped in.

When they reached the medical tent, Tony had answered all of Peter’s questions and the kid was happy to listen to Tony speak.

“Alright, can you see them?” Tony asked as he scanned the tent.

Peter frowned, twisting his head from side to side and slumped in Tony’s arms. “No.”

“Alright, let’s try something else. Do you know your friends’ number?” Tony tried.

“Yeah!” Peter cried. He handed Tony his Ironman helmet (Tony taking it with an amused smirk) and watched as Peter lifted the sleeve of his hoddie. On the inside of his pale wrist, a black number stood out. “It’s a temporary tattoo! My aunt had them made up in case something happened to me or Ned! So that we would have the number on us!”

“Clever,” Tony grinned, impressed at Peter’s Aunts creativity. “Let’s give it a call then.”

Handing the helmet back to Peter, Tony fished out his phone and dialled the number. He moved out of the way of the medical staff tending to the injured and listened to the phone ring.

“Hello, Mrs. Leeds speaking,” a female voice answered the phone after a few rings.

“Mrs. Leeds? This is Tony Stark.”

“Tony Stark,” Mrs. Leeds spluttered on the other end.

“Yes, I got your number from Peter Parker’s arm,” Tony said, grinning at Peter. “He said he came with you to the expo.”

“Peter –“ Mrs. Leeds gasp and then Tony heard her frantic and hysterical yelling away from the phone. “RICK! WE FORGOT PETER AT THE EXPO! WE LEFT HIM THERE! TURN THE CAR AROUND!”

“I told you we didn’t have everything,” came another voice in the background.

“You didn’t say Peter, Ned,” Mrs. Leeds voice was frantic. “Mr. Stark. Oh my, is Peter okay?”

“He’s fine,” Tony said. “He’s safe and unharmed.”

“Oh, thank god,” Mrs. Leed’s breathed. “We were so relieved that Ned was okay we forgot Peter. Oh god, Mr. Stark thank you so much for finding him.”

“It’s no trouble,” Tony said.

“We’re turning back right now,” Mrs. Leeds voice was wobbly.

“We’ll wait here for you,” Tony said. He said a few more goodbyes and assurances before hanging up. “They’ll be here soon, Peter.”

“Okay,” Peter said, seemingly unperturbed by the fact that he had been forgotten. “Ned is going to be so excited to meet you.”

“Tony?”

Tony spun when he heard Pepper’s familiar voice. She was striding towards him, heels clicking against the ground. She looked exhausted but happy and Tony’s stomach fluttered at the sight of her. He couldn’t believe not too long ago he had been kissing her.

“Hey Pep,” Tony beamed, adjusting his grip on Peter.

Pepper’s eyes snapped to the movement and her face twisted with confusion. “Tony, who is this?” she asked when she finally reached him.

Peter had turned shy again and tucked his face into Tony’s hair.

Tony chuckled, grinning at Pepper. “Meet the future Ironman, Peter Parker. Peter, this is my – Pepper.”

“Hi Peter,” Pepper greeted Peter, smiling warmly. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Hi Miss Pepper,” Peter lifted his head from Tony’s hair and waved his fist as her, still clutching the helmet in his hand, the other arm wrapped around Tony’s neck and playing with the collar of Tony’s shirt.

“Peter’s going to hang with us until his friend comes back to pick him up,” Tony said, shooting Pepper a look, trying to convey what happened.

Pepper seemed to understand and nodded. “Of course. Peter, do you need something to eat?”

Peter looked to Tony for permission.

“If you’re hungry, we can find you something,” Tony shrugged.

“Yes please, Miss Pepper,” Peter said, resting his head against Tony’s once more.

Tony smiled as he felt Peter’s body going lax and wondered how long it would be until the kid started falling asleep. He didn’t mind – it was worth it to know the brave kid who had stood up to Justin Hammer’s robots.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading :)


End file.
